Sakura:Moving On
by writer-freak1995
Summary: Its Sakura's B-day. She figures out Sasuke might have cheated on her with Karin. Its a song fic. A SakuSasu pairing thing. This is my first fanfic if it goes well then ill make another chapter um idk about the title... it was the frst thing that cme 2 min


A/N: Ummm

A/N: Ummm...hello this my very first fan fiction and I hope you like it. It's a song fic with Sakura as the singer; Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis, Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey, and some country songs hehehehe... Let's Get Outta this Town by Carey Underwood and Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

'I can't believe this. I can't believe this.' Sakura thought. Right there on her hands was a thong that wasn't even hers. Sakura sobbed. Her mascara was all messed up. This was supposed to a perfect day for Sakura, today was her birthday. The apartment door opened.

"Hello, my cherry blossom!" Sasuke said carrying a big yellow box. "Look what I got you!" he said. "Wait, why are you crying?" he said curiously. "Is it because you're two years away from being thirty?" He said grinning teasingly. Sakura shuddered at the thought.

Sasuke got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. "Do you want some cake?" Sakura didn't reply. "Okay. How about sushi?" he asked.

"Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Yes?" He replied.

Sakura got up from the couch and showed him the thong. "What is this?" Sakura said.

Sasuke was speechless. 'Shit! I shouldn't have let Karin in! We didn't even do anything! She kept seducing me but I pushed her away...I hope Sakura believes it. It's true' Sasuke thought.

"Well?" New tears came from Sakura's eyes.

"I can explain! Karin-"

"KARIN!" Sakura yelled. "You let Karin come into our- my apartment! I mean seriously! Karin" Sakura said. "I bet you messed her up good, huh?" Sakura said tears falling from emerald green eyes. "Sakura, nothing happened. I swear!" he stepped toward to hug Sakura but she pushed him away. "Get out." She said calmly.

"But-" he said.

"Get out!" Sakura said with fury.

When he left, Sakura locked the door and sobbed. She called Ino.

"I-Ino," Sakura said gasping for air. "I- I broke up with Sasuke!" Sakura sobbed.

"What! Why!" Ino said in total shock.

"H-he cheated on me with Karin!" Sniff.

"That whore! Wait there the girls and I will be there. Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone. Ten minutes late Ino, Hinata and Tenten knocked on her door.

"Sakura," they all said in concerned tones.

20 minutes later

"Bastard" Tenten said furiously. "Ugh and with Karin!" Sakura sniffed.

"You know what lets go out tonight there is a new club called Seduction. It's all the rage right now!" Hinata said while hugging Sakura. "Wait, but does Sakura want to go? Sakura?" Ino said. Sakura nodded yes. "Let's do her makeup though. You look like a mess!" Tenten said.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled. The girls laughed she couldn't help but join in too.

Thirty minutes later Sakura looked brand new. She had her hair down and wore her favorite Marc Jacob's black dress. It showed off her curves and bust. She had long legs do it sited her perfectly.

"Oh, cool they do karaoke! And tonight you have to use your own!?" (A/N: idk what I'm trying to say. Like you make your own song! There we go) Hinata said excitedly.

"Sakura you should do that!" Ino said.

They sat down and drank some margaritas. "So who wants to come up next?" said the owner of the club. The girls pushed Sakura forward. "She will!" the girls said as loud as possible. The lights were on Sakura. She gulped then sighed. The owner gave her the make and helped her with steps. Word came into Sakura's mind. 'I keep bleeding, I keep bleeding...hmmm. Hope something comes out!'

Sakura started singing.

"_Hey..._

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're_ _frozen_

The instruments started to get to the melody. People started clapping with beat.

_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I 

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love" Sakura finished her song. Everyone in the club roared with applause. She blushed. "What's your song called!?" said one of the people from the audience. "Hmmm...Bleeding Love." Sakura said grinning.

Too be continued...


End file.
